


I Fought The Law, And I Won

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Deepthroating, F/F, Facials, Messy, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: After a game of "Legislacerator and The Huntress", Terezi finds herself at the whims of a victorious Nepeta. It's a good thing she doesn't mind at all when Nepeta wins.





	I Fought The Law, And I Won

**Author's Note:**

> Another lovely commission!

Terezi struggled a bit against the ropes binding her wrists as the sizeable olive bulge in her face smeared lubricant on her skin. The cold metal of her canesword’s sheath pressed into her back, held in place by her arms so she couldn’t move too much. She could feel Nepeta’s hand tangle into her hair, claws dancing along her scalp.

“Don’t be such a purr loser, Meowphyte. It’s time to hold up your end of the deal.” Nepeta’s grip on her hair tightened and Terezi reluctantly opened her mouth, letting the eager bulge poke into her mouth. All she could taste was the salty-savouriness of olive green as the tentacle wormed its way into her mouth, coating her lips with lubrication.

“Purrrrr, just like that.” Terezi couldn’t hold back a groan as Nepeta’s hips started to move, thrusting into her mouth at a leisurely pace. The teal’s mouth was cool and refreshing on Nepeta’s bulge, and she let out a pleasured moan as Terezi’s tongue moved against her sensitive flesh.

Nepeta gave Terezi’s hair a tug as she rocked her hips forward a little harder, pushing more of her squirming olive length into the tealblood’s mouth. It didn’t take long before her bulge was poking at the back of Terezi’s throat, causing her to let out a noise of surprise. Still, Nepeta pushed forward, starting to work her bulge deeper.

“Mmmm purrrrrrrfect, get it all the way in, Meowphyte. The huntress always gets her purrize.” By the time Nepeta got her bulge all the way into Terezi’s throat, she was moaning breathily, and her bulge was already starting to pulse. Teal tears gathered in the corner of Terezi’s eyes, even as she was eagerly bobbing her head and groaning around Nepeta’s length.

Terezi’s entire world was olive. All she could taste and smell was Nepeta’s salty-savoury oliveness, even as she tugged harder on her bonds. She wanted to grab Nepeta’s thighs, drive her fingers into her nook and bring out louder noises from her. But she didn’t have control in this scene, and she was never one to break character when she didn’t need to. Another loud groan was pulled from her as Nepeta tugged at her hair again, and the bulge in her throat pulsed with need.

“A-almost!” Nepeta’s voice was shaking, and her hips bucked into Terezi’s face frantically as she approached her climax. Terezi couldn’t help but bob her head faster as well, sucking on Nepeta’s throbbing bulge, coaxing her to her peak. 

Finally, with monumental effort, Nepeta pulled her hips back, withdrawing her bulge from Terezi’s mouth and grinding harshly against her face. She let out a sharp cry as she started to cum, spraying olive slurry over Terezi’s face and down onto her chest. Terezi moaned as the warm slurry splashed onto her skin, still pressing her tongue against the base of Nepeta’s bulge.

After a few moments, Nepeta dropped down onto her butt, panting with exertion as her bulge slowly retreated. Still, a catlike grin was plastered on her face as she looked at her handiwork. “You did such a purrfect job, Terezi. Lets get you out of those ropes!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L) or check out my [commission info here](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com/post/170026773446/commission-information). You can also [find me on tumblr (18+ only)](http://pitchblende-viridia.tumblr.com) if there’s anything else you want to ask!


End file.
